Two Worlds Collide
by twilightobsessed1012477
Summary: To the Amish Bella is considered an outsider. Edward has come from Missouri to New York on Rumspringa to stay with his aunt who left from their Amish community. Bella and Edward meet and soon find themselves falling in love.Full summary inside.
1. Mary CullenHale

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, except for the characters that I created and the plot.

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to New York to start her freshman year at New York University. Through her classes she meets Rosalie Hale. Rosalie's mother Mary Cullen-Hale was originally from an Amish community in Missouri until she met Rosalie's father Rick Hale while she was on Rumspringa. Mary's nephew, Edward Cullen, has reached a point in life where he is ready to embark on his Rumspringa, and contacts his aunt and stays with the Hale's. Through Rosalie, Edward and Bella meet and fall in love. Edward is torn between choosing to stay in the 'English' world, or returning to where he comes from, deep inside he hopes that Bella will want to join him in going back to Missouri. This is a story about finding out who you are, and overcoming your fears, it also deals with connecting with family and Mary Cullen-Hale's past.

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 1: Mary Cullen-Hale**

_**April 2006**_

Life was great. I have a wonderful husband whom I have been married to for 23 wonderful years, and a beautiful daughter who had just recently turned 18. When I was my daughter's age I never thought my life would be like this. If I had stayed in Missouri, I would have never gone to college, I would have never become a social worker, and I would have never had the two most important people in my life. I don't know what I would do without Rick and Rosalie.

My past was a different one than most people that live in New York can tell. I grew up in a small Amish community in Lewis County, Missouri. I'm not ashamed to tell people that yes I did grow up different and 'abnormally' for this day and age, and I wore prairie dresses that are from the 19th Century. I wouldn't have traded my past for anything, I love my parents with all my heart and they were so good to me, but I needed to leave for myself I wanted to experience the world, something that when your living in the Amish world you can't experience. Yes you can say that the way we lived was like the way they live on _Little House on the Prairie_, just maybe a bit more restricted.

These thoughts about my past were brought on by a letter that I had just received from my dear brother Carlisle. You see when you decide to leave the Amish and live in the 'English' world; you basically get disowned by your family. My brother and I were always the closest growing up- we were best friends, I guess it was because we were both fascinated with life outside Lewis County. Even though Carlisle was meant to have no contact with me, he did. Once a month since I left, he sends me letters informing me on what is going on in Lewis County, and I reply to him updating him on my life, of course when I send my letters I don't put the return address on the back like most people do just in case someone else picks up the letter. Carlisle has mentioned in his letters that he is so proud of what I have achieved and that he wished he could've achieved great things. Carlisle had always been planning on leaving Lewis County, but then he met his wife Esme, and stayed for her because he loved her so much. Now it is Carlisle's son Edward's turn to go on Rumspringa and that is what this letter is about.

_April 16, 2006_

_Dearest sister Mary,_

_I hope all is well with you and your family. I have a request to ask of you; because you are the only one that I know in the English world that Esme and I can trust. Edward will turn eighteen this June and he has expressed his opinion on wanting to go on Rumspringa. I was wondering if you didn't mind having him as your guest, since you are family I think it would be good for him to stay with you. I thought that this way he could properly learn about the modern world, from someone who was originally from where he is from. In my opinion he would feel better staying with you, since he knows you used to live in the Amish world. I hope that you take some serious thought into this and decide to invite Edward into your lives, it you decide against it we won't worry there are plenty of opinions out there._

_Love Carlisle_

This letter struck me by surprise. I had never thought that Carlisle would ask me of this, I was happy that he asked me. I would gladly accept Carlisle's request and personally organise Edward's transportation to New York. I wonder if he would like to go to college with Rosalie in the fall? I better ask Carlisle when I write my reply letter to him. First I better talk to my husband Rick.

'Hello this is Reynolds & Hale Law Office, how may I help you?' asked the kind voice of Gianna Reynolds, the secretary to my husband's law office and also his business partner's wife.

'Hi Charlotte, its Mary here can you connect me to Rick?' I asked Charlotte.

'Oh hi there Mary, I contact you right through.' Charlotte replied.

'How can I help you Mary?' asked the voice of my darling husband.

'I just got a letter from Carlisle, he was wondering if we would take Edward in while he experiences Rumspringa,' I told Rick, 'I am all for it, but before I reply I wanted to talk to you first.'

'I think that's a great idea!' Rick replied enthusiastically, 'I've always wanted to meet someone from your family. Write that reply letter. This will also be a great experience for Rosalie, I think she'll learn that everything doesn't revolve around her, and that she has to share things.'

'Yes, you are right this will be good for Rosalie,' I agreed with Rick, 'You know she would never be allowed to be like the way she is if she was living in Lewis County, to the Amish certain things are unheard of and frown upon.'

'I know what you mean,' Rick replied, 'I'll see you when I get home from work, honey.'

'Ok love you.' I replied.

'Love you too.' Said my husband before the dial tone could be heard.

Well let's get to writing this letter.

_April 20, 2006_

_Dear Carlisle,_

_You don't even have to beg me to take Edward in; of course we'll look after him! Just give me a date, and I'll arrange all transportation for him. Does he mind if he took a plane? I can arrange that and send the tickets your way. I was also wondering if Edward wanted to experience college, Rosalie is going to be attending college in the fall at New York University and I thought it would be a great way for Edward to meet different people. There is no need to worry about money, we will pay for anything Edward needs while he's with us and we will also pay for his travels to get here._

_Love Mary_

Hopefully in some months time I will be meeting my nephew and helping him experience what I experienced when I was his age.

**What did you guys think of it?**

**I was originally going to start with Bella's POV about her moving to New York and starting college, but that will be moved to the next chapter.**

**Throughout the story there will be a lot of reference back to Mary's past, and how she has managed to overcome everything she's been through.**

**Does anyone want to create a banner for this story? I would, but I have no creative skills what so ever, so if someone wants to volunteer it would be much appreciated! You can contact me at **


	2. Bella Swan

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, except for the characters that I created and the plot.

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to New York to start her freshman year at New York University. Through her classes she meets Rosalie Hale. Rosalie's mother Mary Cullen-Hale was originally from an Amish community in Missouri until she met Rosalie's father Rick Hale while she was on Rumspringa. Mary's nephew, Edward Cullen, has reached a point in life where he is ready to embark on his Rumspringa, and contacts his aunt and stays with the Hale's. Through Rosalie, Edward and Bella meet and fall in love. Edward is torn between choosing to stay in the 'English' world, or returning to where he comes from, deep inside he hopes that Bella will want to join him in going back to Missouri. This is a story about finding out who you are, and overcoming your fears, it also deals with connecting with family and Mary Cullen-Hale's past.

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 2: Bella Swan**

_**August 2006**_

I had been dreaming about leaving Forks for as long as I could remember. Small town life had never been for me, I wanted to experience different things and I was more than happier to be accepted to New York University. I was an 18 year old who had never spent more than 2 weeks away from my parents, but this was going to change. I had it all worked out in my head. I would spend one year in the dorms and then maybe I would get an apartment to rent, and hopefully I made some friends who wanted to rent an apartment with me.

'I'm going to miss you so much baby.' My loving mother Renee cried.

'Mum its only college, everyone goes to college.' I pointed out while Renee hugged me for dear life.

'I know baby, it's just that now both my babies will be gone and I don't know what I'm going to do with myself.' Renee replied.

'You have dad,' I pointed out, 'and plus you work at the elementary school, it's not like you'll have nothing to do.'

'Yes I do have your dad, but you know what he's like all he cares about is fishing and sports. I'm going to miss having a girl around here,' commented Renee, 'and you're right at least I have a job that will keep me sane.'

'Mum, promise me you won't burn down the house.' I joked, it was a fact that both my parents couldn't cook to save their lives.

'I'll make sure of that. We're really going to miss your cooking around here,' Renee said sadly, 'Now it's the beginning of an era filled with TV dinners and takeaway.'

'I'll be home for Christmas mum,' I reminded Renee, 'and plus Emmett doesn't leave until next week.'

'Amen for that.' Renee replied.

'Flight 659 to JFK is now boarding. Flight 659 to JFK is now boarding.' The intercom message system played out.

'I've got to go now mum, but I promise to phone you when I get settled in.' I promised Renee.

'I'll be waiting for your call baby,' Renee promised, 'Now go catch your flight before I force you to stay.'

'Bye mum I'll miss you.' I hugged Renee one last time, 'I love you.'

'I love you too baby.' Renee replied as she let go of me.

As I stepped out of the terminal I headed straight for baggage claim, and then I was off to hail down a taxi to take me to the dorms. I would be studying for a degree in journalism. I had a great passion for writing and literature. I loved the classics like Romeo & Juliet, Wuthering Heights, and Pride and Prejudice just to name a few. I had considered about doing a double degree in journalism and law, but I was too shy for that kind of thing, and I prefer to have my words be expressed in paper.

I knew the first day of college was going to be different from the first day of high school. When I started at Forks High School, I started with all the same people that I had gone to middle school with. You see Forks is so small that there are only three schools; one elementary school, one middle school, and one high school. Here there were people from all over the country, and even people from overseas. One of my roommates, Angela Weber, was from Michigan while my other roommate, Kate Williams, was from Australia.

I entered the class I was taking for creative writing and sat down next to a girl with blonde hair and ice blue eyes. I have to say she looked like a model that you see on the front cover of a fashion magazine, compared to her I looked like a plain Jane.

'Hey I'm Rosalie.' The model like blonde introduced to me.

'Oh hi I'm Bella. Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella Swan.' I introduced myself.

'Nice to meet you Bella,' Rosalie greeted, 'is this your first time to New York?'

'Yes, yours?' I asked.

'No, I've actually lived here my whole life,' Rosalie answered honestly, 'I live with my parents and my cousin who's staying with us for a year.'

'You're lucky that you get to have your family with you.' I replied.

'Where are you from Bella?' asked Rosalie sincerely.

'A small town in Washington called Forks. It's about four hours away from Seattle.' I answered.

'Is Seattle the closest place to Forks?' asked Rosalie, seeming interested in my hometown.

'No, Forks actually borders an Indian Reservation called La Push, but that's not that much. The closest place for shopping, movies and all that is an hour away in Port Angeles.' I explained.

'It sounds like a nice quiet place.' Rosalie commented.

'Trust me it is,' I replied, 'too quiet.'

After our class Rosalie and I decided to go and get coffee at the local Starbucks and get to know each other.

'So you didn't sound excited when you mentioned your cousin was staying with you and your parents.' I pointed out, once we had been chatting for awhile.

'I am happy for him to be here, it's a good experience for him, and that's the truth,' explained Rosalie, 'The thing is I'm basically a babysitter for Edward, he's not used to everything we have and this big city, where he comes from its entirely different. You see he's actually Amish and he's here on his Rumspringa it means something about 'running around' or something like that.'

'I've heard about the Amish,' I commented, 'So does that make you descended from the Amish?'

'Well as you can tell I'm defiantly not Amish myself. I mean I can't even imagine myself being Amish. My mum is actually from an Amish community in Missouri, which is where Edward is from, basically long story short she came to New York on her Rumspringa and met my dad and decided to stay here, but because she decided to stay here she got disowned from her family. Apparently that's what happens when you're Amish and you decide to leave behind what you've been brought up with. I had always wondered why we never saw my mum's family, and only my dad's but now I know why, mum just didn't want to tell me when I was younger.' Rosalie exclaimed.

'Wow I can't imagine losing contact with my family,' I exclaimed, 'how did your cousin get in contact with you guys then?'

'We my mum had always been close to her brother, Carlisle, Edward's father, and he decided to do what he wasn't supposed to do and keep in contact with her, so last April he sent mum a letter about us taking in Edward.' Rosalie answered.

'That is some different life.' I commented.

'It sure is.' Rosalie replied.

**Hope you guys enjoy this, just as much as I did writing it! I'll try and write chapter 3 today, and maybe start on chapter 4, but I prefer to do one chapter straight. When I get back to school next week, the updates won't be as frequent cause I'll be so busy, but I'll try and have chapters already written so all I've have to do is submit them. Thanks!**

**Remember reviews make me want to write even more!**


	3. Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, except for the characters that I created and the plot.

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to New York to start her freshman year at New York University. Through her classes she meets Rosalie Hale. Rosalie's mother Mary Cullen-Hale was originally from an Amish community in Missouri until she met Rosalie's father Rick Hale while she was on Rumspringa. Mary's nephew, Edward Cullen, has reached a point in life where he is ready to embark on his Rumspringa, and contacts his aunt and stays with the Hale's. Through Rosalie, Edward and Bella meet and fall in love. Edward is torn between choosing to stay in the 'English' world, or returning to where he comes from, deep inside he hopes that Bella will want to join him in going back to Missouri. This is a story about finding out who you are, and overcoming your fears, it also deals with connecting with family and Mary Cullen-Hale's past.

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 3: Edward Cullen**

_**July 2006**_

Today I would leave my family and Lewis County for the big city of the English world known as New York City. I'm 18 years old, and yet I haven't experienced things that most 'normal' people my age would. This is because I'm Amish, but for a year I will get to experience different things. Like for starters to actually get from Missouri to New York I get to take a plane, which to me that is really different. I'll get to travel in a car, watch those big screens that I hear people talking about in the main town, and listen to music. It's going to be a change, but it'll make me appreciate the Amish lifestyle.

You see the Amish aren't baptized when they're babies; they get baptized when they're older, mostly after they have their Rumspringa. This way the person gets to truly decide whether they want to follow God's ways. Rumspringa helps us to decide whether we want to stay apart of the church or go out and live in the big 'English' world as we call it. If you're not familiar with the term _Rumspringa_, it basically means 'running around', and it's a time when the youth leave their homes and Amish community and explore the world around them, most of the Amish return to their homes, but some choose to leave and when they leave they are ex-communicated. Most of the Amish youth are able to better appreciate where they come from after they've been on Rumspringa, or that's what I've heard from my cousins.

My aunt is an example of someone who went on Rumspringa and decided to never come back, and because of her decision to leave she was ex-communicated from our community and was to have no contact with our family. My father has told me that it upset my grandmother greatly as she never thought it would happen to her children. She thought that she did something wrong, and didn't show my aunt enough about how great living this lifestyle is. Little did my grandmother know was that my father kept in contact with my aunt.

My father and aunt were always the closest when they were growing up, and that was one of his reasons of staying in contact with her. He was going to leave the Amish community and go live with my aunt, but then he met my mother and all those dreams went away. For me I was lucky that my father went behind everyone's backs to stay in contact with his sister, because she is who I'll be staying with while I'm gone.

It makes me feel safer, knowing I have a relative that I'm staying with who knows the Amish ways. She has gone out of her way to arrange transport for me to get to New York, and she has even signed me up for a semester of college. Going to college is going to be something different. My aunt actually has a daughter my age, and she said in her letters that I will be attending college with her. The Amish don't go to college; we finish school at age 16 and then basically ever go on Rumspringa or find a wife. I actually decided to wait for a few years to go on Rumspringa, as when I was 16 I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave my family, but now I know I have to do this for myself.

It was hard to say goodbye to my family, but hopefully I'll see them again in a year's time, but you never know I could end up liking the English world and decide to stay, so this goodbye was a very special one to me.

'Now you promise to not do something stupid like in the stories we hear about the people in their world.' My mother Esme asked.

'I promise mother,' I replied, 'You know I'm only there to experience something different.'

'You better come back Edward,' begged my 15 year old sister Alice 'and you better bring me back something from their world.'

'I'll be sure of it Ali.' I said as I hugged my younger sister.

'Well son I hope you have a great trip,' said my father Carlisle, 'and tell your aunt hi for me will you?'

'Sure will father.' I replied.

'Edward, don't forget to give your aunt the cakes that I made ok?' Mother reminded me.

'I won't forget mother,' I promised, 'I love you all.'

Now here I was hours later in the big airport of Jefferson City. It is so strange to see all these people, and it's even stranger seeing women in pants, and seeing people showing off their skin. It's so different!

'Flight 3678 from Jefferson City to New York City is now ready to start boarding.'

Now that is something different to here an electronic voice, or at least I think it's an electronic voice.

The trip on the plane was much different to when you're travelling by horse and buggy, and before I knew it we had arrived in New York. I departed the plane trying to find someone with a sign saying 'Edward Cullen'. It took a few minutes until I spotted a women with blonde hair who looked to be in her mid 40's and a young woman with blonde hair who looked around my age, who both had a sign saying my name. I guess that is my aunt and her daughter.

'Hello, are you Mary and Rosalie?' I asked approaching the two women.

'Yes and are you Edward?' replied the older woman.

'Yes I am.' I answered.

'It's so good to meet you Edward,' stated my aunt, 'I'm Mary and this is my daughter Rosalie.'

'Now that he's here can we go home?' asked Rosalie in a very demanding voice, 'I have plans too you know?'

'Rosalie you mustn't be so mean,' whispered Mary, 'Edward's our guest and we have to help him get settled. Now Edward why don't we go to baggage claim and collect your luggage shall we?'

Before I knew it we were entering the apartment of the Hale Family. It was different than what I was used to, everything was so new.

'Rosalie, why don't you go and show Edward to his room.' Mary suggested.

'Sure.' Rosalie replied not sounding too happy about this arrangement.

I was led down the hallway until we came upon a door.

'Well this is your room,' Rosalie explained, 'why don't you unpack and make yourself comfortable.'

A few hours later I was all unpacked when Mary came into my room.

'Are you nearly unpacked?' asked Mary.

'I actually just finished.' I replied.

'Fantastic,' Mary stated, 'I thought we would have something different for dinner. How would you like pizza for dinner? We're going to order it from Pizza Hut and my husband Rick will pick it up on his way home from work.'

'Uh, yeah that sounds fine.' I replied not really knowing much about pizza, but if it is something that is common to have here then I'm all for trying it.

'Now Rick and I normally have Supreme which has pineapple, capsicum, mushroom, and ham on it. Rosalie has Hawaiian which is ham and pineapple. Which one would you like? I can get a menu from online if you like and you can choose something else.' Mary explained.

'I think I'll have the Hawaiian.' I answered, wondering what it would be like. If Rosalie liked it I'm sure I'll like it.

'Ok I'll go and order it now,' stated Mary, 'do you want to come out into the longue room and watch TV with Rosalie? She's watching American Idol.'

'Hey do you mind if I sit here and watch with you?' I asked Rosalie before I sat down.

'Whatever.' Rosalie replied not looking at me.

'What is this about?' I asked, it felt weird watching something like this.

'Ordinary people like me are contestants winning their way to the top while singing famous songs,' Rosalie explained, 'You can just Google it.'

'Hey guys I have the pizzas!' exclaimed a man with brown hair as he entered the apartment, this must be Rick.

'Hi Rick,' Mary said as she greeted him with a kiss, 'This is my nephew Edward.'

'Hi Edward, I'm Rick how are you liking New York so far?' Rick greeted while shacking my hand.

'Dad he hasn't even been here for a day,' Rosalie mumbled, 'how do you expect him to see anything worthwhile.'

'Be nice Rosalie.' Rick stated

We were seated in front of the TV watching a show called Friends. Apparently its a show from the 90s that was very popular, and younger people who didn't even grow up with it even love it even though it's over now. The weird thing was there is a table here, but we weren't eating at it, we were eating in front of the TV.

'How did you like your pizza Edward?' asked Mary

'I liked it.' I answered

'How would you like to go into the city tomorrow?' asked Mary, 'Rick has the day off so we thought we'd so you Times Square and Central Park. We'll also take you into a mall.'

'That's fine with me.' I answered.

I think this is going to be a nice time. Mary and Rick seem very nice, but Rosalie she's different it's like she doesn't want me to be here. If we were back at Lewis County she would never be acting like she is.

**Another chapter, another person's opinion. Again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As you can tell I'm basically doing a different POV for every chapter, and the timing is kind of changing. Chapter 1 was set in April, chapter 2 was set in August, and this chapter is set in around July.**


	4. Rosalie Hale

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, except for the characters that I created and the plot.

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to New York to start her freshman year at New York University. Through her classes she meets Rosalie Hale. Rosalie's mother Mary Cullen-Hale was originally from an Amish community in Missouri until she met Rosalie's father Rick Hale while she was on Rumspringa. Mary's nephew, Edward Cullen, has reached a point in life where he is ready to embark on his Rumspringa, and contacts his aunt and stays with the Hale's. Through Rosalie, Edward and Bella meet and fall in love. Edward is torn between choosing to stay in the 'English' world, or returning to where he comes from, deep inside he hopes that Bella will want to join him in going back to Missouri. This is a story about finding out who you are, and overcoming your fears, it also deals with connecting with family and Mary Cullen-Hale's past.

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 4: Rosalie Hale**

_**July 2006**_

I was not happy. Yes, he's family, but does he have the right to come and ruin my summer? Most importantly the summer before all my friends go to different colleges of the country. I'm the only one who's staying in New York. Charlotte Brown is the brainiac out of the five of us and had been gifted with a scholarship for not one but three Ivy League Colleges; Harvard, Yale and Brown. In the end she chose Harvard, so in August she will be in Boston, Massachusetts, at least that's not too far away from New York, I reckon she should have chosen Brown for two reasons a) it's only in Rhode Island and b) her surname is Brown! Tanya has family in Alaska so she chose to go to the University of Alaska, don't ask me why she chose to go there as she hates the cold and would rather be holidaying in Miami all year round. Leah is real arty and had been accepted The Art Institute of California which was located in Los Angeles. Victoria being the girl she is had chosen that college was not for her and as her family has enough money she thought she didn't need to work, she was going to be spending the year in Paris in her families penthouse suite. Me I was staying just where I am and going to New York University, how fun!

It all started with Leah and I. My mum and her mum, Sue Clearwater, had gone to college together and became best friends fast so it was obvious that we would become best friends too. We've been best friends ever since we were in nappies. The when I was four Tanya moved into our apartment with her mother, Irina Denali, who was newly divorced, my mum thought to invite Tanya to play with Leah and I and we soon became great friends. The three of us met Victoria Golding when we started Kindergarten at the only school we have ever known, Constance Billard, at first she was a bit of a bully, but that is only because she's basically been given everything she's ever wanted as her family are rich. In freshman year of High School Charlotte Brown started at Constance, she had been granted a scholarship. Charlotte is probably the only one of us that has had to work hard to get into and stay at Constance. Now we are all best friends and can't believe that the time has come that we would be leaving each other.

We had been planning this day for weeks. We were going to spend the night out together, go to some fancy restaurant and then go and see a Broadway musical. This was our version of doing something fun before we went onto different places, yes we had more times to be together until college started, but we wanted to do something on this night. But all these plans were being ruined as my mother was making me go to the airport to pick up my cousin who I've never met.

I don't even get why I have to come, I mean can't mum just pick him up, I'm sure he'd feel much more comfortable because he knows she was Amish like he is at the moment. I don't know why anyone would want to live that way. I know that mum is formerly Amish, but still how can you survive like that knowing that there are all these great conveniences.

'Mum why do I have to go?' I asked my mum as we were driving to the airport.

'Because Edward is family.' Mum stated simply.

'But dad is family and he doesn't have to go.' I pointed out.

'Yes, but he had work.' Mum said.

'I was planning a trip out with my friends.' I argued.

'Rosalie, that's different.' Mum said.

We were waiting for about a half hour before Edward's flight finally landed. Weren't the Amish not supposed to use modern ways of transportation? Suddenly a man around my age with bronze hair and green eyes approached us. Please don't tell me that's Edward.

'Hello, are you Mary and Rosalie?' He asked.

'Yes and are you Edward?' replied mum.

'Yes I am.' The man answered, so I was right this is my Amish cousin

'It's good to meet you Edward,' stated mum, 'I'm Mary and this is my daughter Rosalie'

'Now that he's here can we go home?' I asked not wanting to be here, 'I have plans too you know?

'Rosalie you mustn't be so mean,' whispered mum, 'Edward's our guest and we have to help him get settled. Now Edward why don't we go to baggage claim and collect your luggage shall we?'

'Rosalie, why don't you go and show Edward to his room.' Mum suggested once we had entered our apartment

'Sure.' I replied in a tone that showed the truth about me not being too happy about this arrangement.

I led Edward down the hallway until we reached the spare bedroom.

'Well this is your room,' I explained, 'why don't you unpack and make yourself comfortable.'

'Rosalie what would you like for dinner?' Mum asked a few hours later while I was watching American Idol.

'Takeaway?' I asked.

'Sure, what about we order pizza.' Mum stated before she went to Edward's room to talk to him.

Five minutes later mum came back out along with Edward.

'Hey do you mind if I sit here and watch with you?' Edward asked as he was standing in front of me.

'Whatever.' I replied not looking at him.

'What is this about?' Edward asked.

'Ordinary people like me are contestants winning their way to the top while singing famous songs,' I explained, 'You can just Google it.'

'Hey guys I have the pizzas!' exclaimed dad when he walked in the front door.

'Hi Rick,' Mum said as she greeted him with a kiss, 'This is my nephew Edward.'

'Hi Edward, I'm Rick how are you liking New York so far?' Dad greeted while shacking Edward's hand.

'Dad he hasn't even been here for a day,' I mumbled, 'how do you expect him to see anything worthwhile.'

'Be nice Rosalie.' Dad stated.

Why is Edward so popular among my family? He's not that important.

As we ate our pizza we sat in front of the TV watching my favourite show Friends, well one of my favourites.

'How did you like your pizza Edward?' asked mum.

'I liked it.'Edward answered

'How would you like to go into the city tomorrow?' asked mum, 'Rick has the day off so we thought we'd so you Times Square and Central Park. We'll also take you into a mall.'

'That's fine with me.' Edward answered.

Joy we will be spending the day showing Edward the city I already know. I really wish he hadn't come here. He's ruining my summer.

**I had to use the school that the characters of Gossip Girl go to I thought it was so fitting! I'm also a big fan of Gossip Girl so yeah shot me! Anyway I hope you liked this. If you remember back to the previous chapter, Rosalie wasn't too fond of Edward and this chapter shows why, it's basically a background to it all. This chapter was basically Rosalie's thoughts of Edward's arrival. Don't worry more will be happening soon, and hopefully Edward and Bella's meeting should be something worthwhile!**


	5. Esme Cullen

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, except for the characters that I created and the plot.

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to New York to start her freshman year at New York University. Through her classes she meets Rosalie Hale. Rosalie's mother Mary Cullen-Hale was originally from an Amish community in Missouri until she met Rosalie's father Rick Hale while she was on Rumspringa. Mary's nephew, Edward Cullen, has reached a point in life where he is ready to embark on his Rumspringa, and contacts his aunt and stays with the Hale's. Through Rosalie, Edward and Bella meet and fall in love. Edward is torn between choosing to stay in the 'English' world, or returning to where he comes from, deep inside he hopes that Bella will want to join him in going back to Missouri. This is a story about finding out who you are, and overcoming your fears, it also deals with connecting with family and Mary Cullen-Hale's past.

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 5: Esme Cullen**

_**July 2006**_

It was hard saying bye to my baby boy but I knew he needed to do this for himself. I just hope that he chooses to return to us, oh how I hope. I know of the hurt that my husband's family experienced when Carlisle's dear sister Mary decided to leave this life from what Carlisle has told me. I pray that everything will turn out to be okay.

'Mother, don't be sad,' came the voice of my only daughter Alice, 'Edward will be back, I can already see it.'

'I hope your right Alice,' I replied to her, 'I truly hope your right.'

Alice has always had this sort of sixth sense, even when she was younger. She'll have these 'feelings' about something and then they will turn out to be right. We try to keep it quiet that she can see things that are going to happen, because knowing the elders they would think that well to put it bluntly and in modern terms that she's crazy and mental. I don't want my baby girl being sent away from me. Carlisle says I have nothing to worry about that even if they did find out they wouldn't be that concerned anyway. I guess I'm just too protective of my angels.

Trying to take my mind off the fact that my eldest has left us for a year I head into the house to prepare a meal for our dear neighbour, Emily Uley. Emily is such a sweetheart, but she's too young to be dealing with what is facing her. Her husband, Samuel, left her last March. It was a shock to everyone, and before you ask yes they are Amish. Amish couples never break up, even if they in the end they don't love each other anymore they still stay truthful to their vows. Emily is only 24 and was left with three young children under the age of 5. We try to help her out as much as possible and in return she makes dinner for us once a month.

'Alice dear will you mind taking this meal of to Emily's for me?' I asked Alice as I prepared a plate of food.

'Sure ma.' Alice replied coming into the kitchen.

'When you return your father needs to tend to the animals.' I told Alice as she picked up the plate of food.

'Sure thing ma, I'll do anything to help while Edward is gone.' Alice promised.

'You don't know how much that means to your father and I sweetie,' I told Alice 'Now hurry up and deliver those sweets to Emily.'

Since Edward was going to be gone Carlisle needed some help tending to the animals and helping him out with the fields. Normally Edward would tend to the animals, but now Alice had to do his job if we were going to survive.

Alice quickly went to tend to the animals once she had returned from Emily's while I took to doing the housework. I had to sweep the floors and dust. Soon it was time for us to prepare lunch. For lunch we were preparing Corn Bread, Ham Salad, and a Vegetable Soup.

'Alice go and call your father in and tell him that lunch is ready.' I asked Alice while I began serving three plates for our meal.

'I heard lunch was ready.' My darling husband Carlisle announced as he entered the kitchen.

'You're quite right.' I concluded as Carlisle gave me a loving kiss.

Once we were seated Carlisle led us in prayer.

'**God, we pray that our son Edward is having a safe journey and that he will return to us in one piece. We prayer that he learns all of what there is to learn, and that he will appreciate our life more by living in the English world. Father we also pray for those who are sick or are suffering in any way, we pray that you guide them through their hard times and show them light. In the Name of Jesus Christ, Amen.'**

'Amen.' We followed saying as Carlisle ended the prayer.

After lunch, Carlisle went back to working in the field. He mentioned during lunch that he was going to see if one of his brother's sons could help out in the fields. Alice and I took the task of cleaning up from lunch. I asked Alice to do the dishes, while I continued to finish cleaning the house.

Soon it was time to prepare dinner. Tonight my sister, Maggie, and her family would be joining us. Maggie was only a year older than I. Her husband, Matthias, is the son of our former Bishop. Together they have five children; Charles aged 20, Benjamin aged 18, Bree aged 15, Samantha aged 13, and Thomas aged 6. Alice and I prepared Swiss Meatloaf with baked beans, carrots, Corn Fritters, and Potato Salad. Maggie said she would bring along with her Date Pudding and an Apple Cake.

'Hello dear sister.' Maggie greeted as she and her family arrived.

'Welcome Maggie,' I greeted giving Maggie a hug, 'how are you?'

'I'm doing fine,' Maggie replied, 'but how are you doing?'

'I'm fine,' I stated, but with the look Maggie gave me I knew she wasn't buying it, 'I'm trying to keep it all in, but in the inside I miss my baby boy.'

'I know how you're feeling Esme,' Maggie told me, 'I went through the same thing when Charles went on Rumspringa, and then when Benjamin went. You're lucky, the only other child you have to worry about when the time comes is Alice, I have three more children who are likely to go in Rumspringa.'

'I think I would be more understanding if I had gone on Rumspringa.' I mentioned.

'I thought the same thing when Charles left.' Maggie agreed.

'Carlisle knows what it's like because of when his sister went.' I commented.

'Just be glad that Edward is safe and sound with a relative.' Maggie declared making me feel a little bit better.

I was glad we had my sister of for dinner, it made me relax a bit better and helped me focus on other things. All I knew that it was going to be one long year, but when it's over and my baby comes back to us I will be much relieved.

**There's Esme's view on things back home! A few things:**

**1) I totally made that prayer up I guess I'm lucky I go to a Christian school because I know the simple format of prayers. My family are Christian but we don't go to church very often. I had tried to research Amish prayers but I didn't find anything that suited what I wanted to have put in context, so I don't know if Amish prayers are like that- that's what Anglican prayers are like.**

**2) The foods that the Cullen family had with their meals are actual Amish meals. Here is the website that I got them from, they also have recipes on how to make them.**

**3) I haven't asked you guys to review yet, but remember to review it makes me smile each time I see you're review and knowing that people like the work I'm doing on my story when I could be doing school work.**

**The website for Amish recipes- **.net/


	6. Bella Swan II

**There was a bit of confusion in the last chapter about how Maggie knew that Edward was staying with a relative, but no one knew that Carlisle and Mary were in contact with each other. Basically everyone thought that Edward was the one to get in contact with Mary.**

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, except for the characters that I created and the plot.

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to New York to start her freshman year at New York University. Through her classes she meets Rosalie Hale. Rosalie's mother Mary Cullen-Hale was originally from an Amish community in Missouri until she met Rosalie's father Rick Hale while she was on Rumspringa. Mary's nephew, Edward Cullen, has reached a point in life where he is ready to embark on his Rumspringa, and contacts his aunt and stays with the Hale's. Through Rosalie, Edward and Bella meet and fall in love. Edward is torn between choosing to stay in the 'English' world, or returning to where he comes from, deep inside he hopes that Bella will want to join him in going back to Missouri. This is a story about finding out who you are, and overcoming your fears, it also deals with connecting with family and Mary Cullen-Hale's past.

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 6: Bella Swan II**

_**September 2006**_

It has been a whole moth since I started college and I'm beginning to really get used to it. It's much different from High School; hell the people are completely different. Rosalie and I had become really good friends; we hung out every Friday night. Each week we did something different. Last week we went to see a movie at the cinemas. This week Rosalie had invited me to spend the night at her place, she said her parents would be gone for week as it was their anniversary, but we would still have to put up with her

'Amish cousin Edward'- her words not mine! I was actually looking forward to meeting Edward, I want to be able to help him learn about our customs and through that I would like to learn about his customs. In a way I get what Rosalie means about her not liking him, but she shouldn't have to show that she doesn't like him being there- she's setting a bad example to what people in this world are like.

'So are you ready to meet Edward?' Rosalie asked me while I was packing things to take to Rosalie's in my dorm room.

'Yes, I'm actually excited in a way.' I said earning a scowl from Rosalie at which I laughed.

'Why would you be excited about meeting him?' Rosalie asked with a look of disgust on her face, 'I mean he's Amish.'

'You can't judge people by what their background is,' I scowled Rosalie, 'You have to get to know them and get to know their customs. I mean your mum was Amish so you can't really back talk about it.'

'I don't mean it that way,' Rosalie confessed.

'Then what did you mean?' I asked.

'What I meant was he's just a normal person like you and I so I don't know why everyone is making a big fuss over him.' Rosalie breathed out.

'Is this about jealousy?' I asked hinting it in her tone of voice, 'Are you jealous at the amount of attention Edward is receiving from your parents?'

'No of course I'm not jealous!' Rosalie exclaimed, 'Why would I of all people be jealous of Edward? I have everything in the world that I could have!'

'Whatever you say Rosalie,' I said trying to convince her that I believed her when the truth was I didn't, 'whatever you say.'

'Let's just drop the subject so we can get to mine.' Rosalie said trying to end the conversation.

'Do you think we should stop at the video store and pick up some movies?' I asked, 'And we should pick up some snacks to.'

'I think that will be a great idea.' Rosalie stated.

A half hour later we were in the video store about two blocks away from Rosalie's apartment trying to choose movies that we should watch.

'Okay we so have to have some comedies.' I suggested.

'And we have to have some chick flicks.' Rosalie added.

'Do you think Edward would want to watch movies with us?' I asked knowing that Rosalie was not going to be happy that I brought this topic up.

'Enough about the Edward thing already!' announced an annoyed looking Rosalie, 'I swear it's like you have a crush on him or something and you haven't even met him yet!'

'I was just thinking it would be nice to include him,' I stated knowing that Rosalie was internally rolling her eyes, 'It would seem rude if we didn't invite him to hang out with him.'

Finally we had chosen the movies that we would rent and were on our way to Rosalie's apartment after we had picked up some goodies. We had rented Legally Blonde, Mean Girls, Clueless, Grease, Troy, The Notebook, Hercules, Shrek, Meet the Fockers, Wedding Crashers, Naked Gun 1-3, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, Monster in Law, Honey I Shrunk The Kids, My Big Fat Greek Wedding and Home Alone 1-3. I know a lot of movies but we couldn't make up our minds of what to get, of course we won't watch all of them. Maybe we'll watch some tomorrow too and maybe on Sunday.

The first thought that popped into my head when we entered Rosalie's apartment was _wow this place is gorgeous, I wish I lived here_.

'What do you think?' Rosalie asked me once I had gotten a good look at the place.

'This place is gorgeous.' I stated amazed at how great it looked.

'I'm glad you like,' Rosalie said, 'Mum and I spent a lot of time in the summer between 9th and 10th grade trying to make this place look like it is today.'

'I'll tell you one think Rosalie,' I begun, 'I was not expecting this.'

Suddenly a saw a glimpse of a gorgeous man who looked to be our age with bronze coloured hair and a perfectly shaped faced. This must be Edward, I think I'm starting to get a crush on him and I haven't even properly met him yet!

'Oh Edward your home.' Rosalie stated when she noticed him. Of course he would be home where else did she think he would be when he hardly knew New York, he was probably just as familiar as I was with the city.

'Where else would you think I would be?' asked Edward. _Good on you Edward for saying that! I'd like to kiss you for saying that! Wow where did that come from?_

'Anyway, this is my new best friend Bella' Rosalie introduced me, 'Bella this is my cousin Edward the one I was telling you about. Bella is staying the night and we're having a movie marathon so I hope you don't mind.'

'It's nice to meet you Bella,' Edward said walking over to where we were standing. _God why won't my heart stop beating this fast!_ 'If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is a movie marathon?'

'It's nice to meet you to Edward,' I greeted back to Edward, 'I can explain it to you if you'd like?'

_Where did the shy Bella go?_

'Sure I'd like that.' Edward replied and we made our way over to the lounge.

'I'll just go take your stuff to my room and set up the blow up bed.' Rosalie stated looking extremely annoyed. _I'm just trying to be nice to him, making up for what you haven't done_.

'There's no need to make up a bed on the floor Rosalie, Bella can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep out here.' Edward offered. _Oh he's being such a gentleman!_

'I can't let you give up your bed,' I argued, 'Besides Rosalie and I are having a sleepover and we want to sleep in the same room. Thanks for the other though it was very generous of you, most guys wouldn't give up their beds, they're too selfish.'

'It's no problem I just thought you would be more comfortable.' Edward told me.

'Let me explain to you what a movie marathon is. Basically it's when you get a bunch of different movies and watch them back to back. Does that make sense?' I asked, 'While I'm on this topic of our movie marathon how would you like to join us?' _Wow Rosalie is going to be so pissed off at me, but I don't care!_

'I'd love to join you two.' Edward told me accepting my invitation, 'It means a lot to me that you asked me.'

'I was happy to ask you, I mean you are living here so you're free to watch anyway.' I told Edward.

Rosalie soon joined us and we begun our movie marathon. Edward got really engrossed to the movies and it was actually interesting to see the look on his face. We didn't end up watching any of the chick flicks, much to Rosalie's dismay and yes she bitched about it but I really didn't care. Edward probably wouldn't have cared because he might not have known that some of the movies were made for girls, but I had a heart. We ended up watching Troy, Hercules, Grease, and we were now onto Shrek. I have to say that Shrek is one of my all time favourite movies. I think I pissed Rosalie off when I started to recite the lines, Edward didn't care though he said it was entertaining and made it even funnier.

**Captain of Guards: He can talk?**

'That's right, fool! Now I'm a FLYING talking donkey! You might have seen a housefly, maybe even a superfly, but I bet you ain't never seen a DONKEY fly! Ha, ha!' I quoted the words of donkey.

**Lord Farquaad: Run, run, run as fast as you can you can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Man!**

**Gingerbread Man: You're a monster!**

**Lord Farquaad: I'm not the monster here, YOU are! You and the rest of that fairytale trash, poisoning my perfect world. Now tell me where are the others?**

**Gingerbread Man: Eat me!**

**Lord Farquaad: I've tried to be fair to you creatures, but now my patience has reached its end! Tell me, or I'll...**

**Gingerbread Man: NO! Not the buttons! Not my gumdrop buttons!**

**Lord Farquaad: All right, then! Who's hiding them?**

**Gingerbread Man: Okay, I'll tell you...**

'Do you know the Muffin Man?

'The Muffin Man?

'The Muffin Man.

'Yes, I know the Muffin Man. W-who lives down Drury Lane?

'Well, she's married to the Muffin Man...

'The Muffin Man?

'THE MUFFIN MAN!' I quoted along with the movie

We then went on to watch Meet the Fockers, and then the Wedding Crashers. It was after the wedding crashers that we decided it was probably time we went to bed.

'Well I don't know about you but I'm going to go have a shower than go to bed.' Rosalie stated standing up and stretching her arms over her head.

'I had a shower before I came here,' I said, 'Edward and I will just clean up while you're in the shower.'

'Okay.' Rosalie said looking at me suspiciously like I was up to something which I shot her a look back.

'So,' I begun as I started picking up empty food packets, 'Rosalie said you've been here since about July, how do you like it so far?'

'It's different. Nothing like I expected.' Edward said.

'I know what you mean.' I agreed.

'Pardon?' Edward asked.

'Oh sorry, it's just that I come from a small town on the other side of the country and I've only been here since August.' I told Edward. _God Bella while you're at it why don't you tell him your whole life story._

'Do you know why Rosalie acts so cold around me?' asked Edward, I really felt sorry for him.

'Don't take anything personally of what she says,' I warned Edward, 'but pardon my French I think she's naturally just a hard cold bitch. Maybe if you get to know her she'll come around.'

'Hopefully,' Edward said, 'Your fun to hang out with, I'd like to get to know you better do you mind if we get together another time?'

'Sure why don't I give you my number so you can call me anytime you want.' I said while trying to find a piece of paper and pen.

_**0407653989**_

_**-Bella**_

'Thanks Bella,' Edward said giving me a crooked smile and I nearly passed out on the spot, 'I hope we become really good friends.'

'Me too.' I replied smiling.

I was in deep shit from Rosalie. I had gone and done the one thing she didn't want me to do which was make friends with Edward, actually there was two things the other was to fall for Edward which I'm pretty sure was happening. I'm so screwed!

**Haha I just had to put Troy and Hercules (the animated movie) as some of the movies as it reminds me of what we watched in one of my classes at school. And also Shrek cause I swear I know those lines off by heart! I you haven't seen any of the movies I suggest you do because you don't know what you're missing out on.**

**Also Bella's number is made up, as far as I know it doesn't exist.**

**I want you guys to know that I wrote this chapter after midnight and I was really getting into writing it! I'm really starting to love this story, and its funny because when I start a chapter I'll be like uh I don't know what I'm going to write about and even who the character will be, but then the inspiration just throws itself at me.**

**Here's a link to Rosalie's apartment- ./Property/For-Sale/Apartment/NSW/Sydney/?adid=2008908085 (when you look at the Floor Plan only level 31 is Rosalie's apartment- just pretend it's in New York)**

**Remember to review!**


	7. Edward Cullen II

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, except for the characters that I created and the plot.

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to New York to start her freshman year at New York University. Through her classes she meets Rosalie Hale. Rosalie's mother Mary Cullen-Hale was originally from an Amish community in Missouri until she met Rosalie's father Rick Hale while she was on Rumspringa. Mary's nephew, Edward Cullen, has reached a point in life where he is ready to embark on his Rumspringa, and contacts his aunt and stays with the Hale's. Through Rosalie, Edward and Bella meet and fall in love. Edward is torn between choosing to stay in the 'English' world, or returning to where he comes from, deep inside he hopes that Bella will want to join him in going back to Missouri. This is a story about finding out who you are, and overcoming your fears, it also deals with connecting with family and Mary Cullen-Hale's past.

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 7: Edward Cullen II**

_**September 2006**_

I can't explain the feelings that I'm having for Bella. I've only just met her but I feel as if I've known her my whole life. I'm happy that she's trying to make conversation with me unlike what Rosalie has done. Since I've been here I've never had a proper conversation with Rosalie, it's like she doesn't like me. Bella's words about Rosalie keep ringing in my head- _Don't take anything personally of what she says but pardon my French I think she's naturally just a hard cold bitch. Maybe if you get to know her she'll come around._ Hopefully she'll get over whatever issues she's having and underneath actually be a nice person, not judgemental.

I'm really happy that Bella has agreed to spend some time with me another time in the near future. I need a friend; I need to learn about how people in this world actually differ from the Amish. I know the basics, but I need to actually be told by someone living this way. Maybe she'd like to have coffee with me sometime this week and then we can take a walk in Central Park while we talk. I better call her before I chicken out.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

'Hello Bella Swan speaking.' The angelic voice of Bella answered.

'Hi Bella this is Edward.' I replied.

'Oh hi Edward, how are you?' asked Bella.

'I'm fine, what about you?' I answered.

'Fine.' Bella replied.

'I was wondering if you were doing anything this afternoon.' I asked hoping that she says she's not busy.

'I'm free, what did you have in mind?' Bella asked, and boy was I happy that she was free.

'Well I was thinking we could get some coffee then take a walk in Central Park while we talk. How do you like the sound of that?' I asked hoping I didn't have to come up with something else.

'I think that's a wonderful idea.' Bella answered.

'Well I'll meet you tomorrow at 3pm in the Starbucks closest to the university?' I asked.

'I'll be there.' Bella answered, 'So I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Yeah see you tomorrow.' I said before I clicked the off button on the phone.

At 3pm that afternoon I was waiting in the small Starbucks near the university campus for my dream girl to arrive. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Bella ever since I met her. Suddenly I spotted the girl of my dreams.

'Hi Bella, thank you for meeting me here.' I told Bella when she came to sit down at our table.

'It's no problem at all,' replied Bella, 'I needed a break from schoolwork anyway.'

'Why don't I go and order us some drinks?' I suggested, 'What would you like?'

'I'll have a flat white.' Bella answered as I got up from my seat.

I walked over to the counter to place our order.

'Hi how can I help you?' asked the cashier whose name tag read Emily.

'I'd like to get one flat white, one classic hot chocolate, and two blueberry muffins.' I said placing my order.

'That will be $13.35 altogether.' Replied Emily the cashier, and I handed her a $20 dollar note.

'Here is your $6.65 change, please collect your order from the other side of the counter.' Emily explained.

'Thank you.' I replied before I walked back to mine and Bella's table.

'Here you go,' I said giving Bella her coffee, 'I also ordered us some blueberry muffins.'

'Great I love blueberries!' Bella replied happily.

'I'm glad,' I replied laughing, 'So tell me about yourself.'

'Well I grew up in a small rainy town in Washington State called Forks. Don't ask me why they decided to call it that name because I have no clue whatsoever. Basically in Forks it's only sunny for a couple of days a year. It's the perfect place for vampires to live! I have two loving parents, my dad Charlie is the police chief of Forks and my mum Renee is a kindergarten teacher. I also have an older brother named Emmett, he goes to college in Tennessee, at the University of Tennessee and he has a scholarship for football.

'My dad's parents both died when I was four so I don't remember them, my dad grew up in Forks like me, my mum on the other hand grew up in California and she met my dad when she was driving up the Pacific Coast with her girlfriends and she ended up staying in Forks and married dad, I never met my mum's dad since her parents were divorced and she wasn't close to him, but I was very close to Grandma Marie. Grandma Marie lived in Riverside, California and we would visit her every couple of months, and sometimes just Emmett and I would go by ourselves, but she died when I was twelve. I was actually considering going to college in California originally.

'There is an Indian Reservation not too far from Forks called La Push and one of my best friends, Jacob Black lives there. His dad Billy has been friends with my dad since they were kids, so naturally Jacob became one of my friends. I consider him to be my best friend. Angela Weber would also have to be one of my closest friends, we're both alike in many ways, she's the daughter of the town's pastor.

'I've never been the 'in girl', I've always been considered as an outsider. I have to admit I've actually never had a boyfriend, I think it's because my dad's the police chief and they're too scared because of it, at least that's what I try and convince myself to believe. I love to read though, and as long as I can remember I have loved reading. I especially love the classics, Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, anything by Jane Austen, Charles Dickens or Bronte, I also love William Shakespeare's Rome & Juliet, basically give me a classic and I will read it in one whole day! I also love the more modern books, but not as much as the classics.

'Through my love of reading, I hope to become an English teacher so I can teach High School students how to love those wonderful stories, and what the writing is trying to get through to the reader.

'I'm not as into TV as I am into books, but there are some shows that I just absolutely love. I can never miss an episode of Gossip Girl, Grey's Anatomy, Friends, or The Big Bang Theory. I'm not like those people who say that TV is there life, because to be honest with you I can live without it.

'I think that is all there is to say about me, except for the part where I absolutely have shopping and I don't care that much for fashion. I just like to be comfortable and I can't stand people who try making people jealous by dressing better than them. To me that's bad sportsmanship! Speaking about sportsmanship, I absolutely hate sports and am also hopeless at them, I swear I have two left feet and no luck at all, I'm clumsy all the time. And that's my life story.'

'I think your story is a great one,' I commented once Bella was done talking, 'It's great that you have a goal to look forward to, the Amish are different they just wait for things to happen by God's will.'

'It must be different living here when all you know is the Amish way of life.' Bella commented.

'To tell you the truth it's completely different,' I explained, 'I never expected this world to be like it actually is, but let's save my story for another day.'

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! It's about a week late but better late than never, right? I hope you liked the insight into Bella's background. We will be hearing about Edward's background in an upcoming chapter...What would you like to hear in that chapter?**

**Also did you notice the little hints Bella gave to Edward, see if you can point them out. There were at least two in her story she told Edward.**

**My mum brought me **_**The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide**_** which gives background stories to all the characters. I'm going to take some time to work on characters using this book, and make some plans of what I want to happen. I've also been doing some research into Amish culture in my spare time. Even though I'm going to work on characters and planning future chapters I will still try and find the time to update, but it won't be as frequent as when I first started with this story.**

**Thanks! Also remember to review, I love reviews they make me happy every time I read them!**


	8. Bella Swan III

**Disclaimer: **All rights go to Stephenie Meyer, except for the characters that I created and the plot.

**Summary: **Bella Swan moves to New York to start her freshman year at New York University. Through her classes she meets Rosalie Hale. Rosalie's mother Mary Cullen-Hale was originally from an Amish community in Missouri until she met Rosalie's father Rick Hale while she was on Rumspringa. Mary's nephew, Edward Cullen, has reached a point in life where he is ready to embark on his Rumspringa, and contacts his aunt and stays with the Hale's. Through Rosalie, Edward and Bella meet and fall in love. Edward is torn between choosing to stay in the 'English' world, or returning to where he comes from, deep inside he hopes that Bella will want to join him in going back to Missouri. This is a story about finding out who you are, and overcoming your fears, it also deals with connecting with family and Mary Cullen-Hale's past.

**Two Worlds Collide**

**Chapter 8: Bella Swan III**

_**October 2006**_

My day talking with Edward was great and I had so much fun. He really seemed interested in what I had to say my family and where I come from. I'd love to know about his background, I know what Amish is but I know it from an outsiders perceptive, I'd like to know about it through his perceptive. What Edward doesn't know that spending time with him has given me great inspiration to write a book centred around an Amish girl trying to find herself, of course I'll need to know more about the Amish lifestyle, but it's just an idea I've had and there are plenty more from where that came from.

Rosalie was really pissed when she found out I was spending time with Edward, and she said in her words not mine 'What are you doing spending time with the freak? You're not supposed to be spending time with him, he's Amish he's not like us and doesn't believe in our values.' I replied with 'That's because YOU haven't taught him what's good about this world.' Yeah she didn't talk to me for a couple of weeks, but she eventually came back saying that she was sorry and that she overreacted. I just told her it was normal to feel that way, even though I have no idea whatsoever.

In a couple of days it will be Halloween. I convinced Rosalie for us to take Edward under our wing for this event; yeah she bitched about it and then finally agreed saying that if she does something with Edward that her parents will get off her back. I don't know if you have noticed but Rosalie bitches about just about anything that involves Edward, I reckon she needs a boyfriend. In some ways my older brother Emmett will be visiting for Halloween. He loves Halloween and thinks 'it will be so cool!' his words not mine, so he is coming to New York. Me, I couldn't be any happier, I miss my Emmie Bear! I'm the only one who's allowed to call him Emmie Bear, while he's the only one who's allowed to call me Cinderbella. Basically my favourite all time movies from when I was little was Cinderella, and Emmett started calling me Cinderbella.

'So my brother is coming for Halloween.' I announced to Rosalie while having lunch on college grounds.

'I can't wait to meet him!' gushed Rosalie, 'From what you've told me he seems like a pretty cool bloke!'

'Bloke?' I asked laughing at her choice of words.

'Hey don't laugh,' Rosalie cried Rosalie pretending to be hurt, 'my dad's taking me on a trip to Australia to visit his family, so I decided to learn more about Australia, and the different sayings they use.'

'Right.'

'You know, they have a lot of different words that mean the same thing as the words they we use,' Rosalie started explaining, 'So you know how we say hiking well in Australia they say bushwalking and its the same activity, isn't that interesting? And what about this one they say tap while we say faucet.'

'That's so interesting,' I commented, 'when are you going again?'

'I leave the day after our exams finish, and then dad joins us for Christmas. Mum is staying in New York with Edward.' Rosalie explained.

'Well I've got to get to class,' I said ending our conversation, 'and then after class I'm taking a taxi over to the airport to meet Emmett.'

'What time does his flight come in?' asked Rosalie.

'Around five, but I'll have to double check,' I said, 'see you later.'

'See you later too, and I want to meet that dashing brother of yours.' Rosalie called out as I was walking in the opposite direction of her.

I arrived at the airport just in time for Emmett's flight to come in. I really truly missed my brother. He's so fun to be around, it's like he's the life of the party- no joke he actually is! It's times like this that it reminds you how important family is and no matter how much you stay in contact with your loved ones, it still feels like you're a million miles away from home. Thinking about this makes me have sympathy for Edward, he's without his family- thrown into a world that he doesn't know, one that he's been told terrible things about, but I know my job, I have to show him how this world is actually good without seeming like I'm trying to pressure him or convince him to stay. I know how important family and I wouldn't want anyone feeling abandoned just because I helped them decide where there future belongs. Edward means the world to me and all I want is for him to be happy.

'Bells.' I hear suddenly taking me away from my thoughts.

'Emmett,' I say as I run over to my lovable older brother, 'I've missed you.'

'You look wiser. Maybe mum is right, you must've been born at age 35 and keep getting older!' Emmett joked.

'Ok enough with your wise cracks.' I said sarcastically.

'So am I going to meet any of your friends?' asked Emmett raising his eyebrows. I know that look he's wondering if I have a boyfriend that he has to threaten.

'You sure will be. One of my closest friends here is very excited to meet you. Her names Rosalie, and just to warn you she can be a real bitch at times,' I told Emmett, 'There's also Edward, he's Rosalie's cousin. He's actually Amish and is staying with Rosalie's family while he's on Rumspringa. Rosalie hasn't been real welcoming to Edward, so I've stepped in and became friends with him. He's going to join us for Halloween. I was thinking you could go with him when you get your costume, if you haven't already done so.'

'It seems your very fond of this Edward by the sounds of it.' Emmett said with a big ass smile on his face.'

'No!' I said too quickly, 'I mean no, of course I don't. Why would I like Edward?'

'I don't believe you. You suck at lying, I swear you would never be able to be an actress to save your life.' Emmett said.

'Ok you caught me. I do like him, but he's Amish so it's not the best situation, pei' I explained, 'I know he's going to go back to his home once his year is up, and I don't know if I'll be able to handle it if I get too close. For the moment I have to be like his best friend, not the friend who has a crush on him, even though I actually do.'

Today I was taking Emmett over to Rosalie's to meet Rosalie and Edward. I was hoping that Edward and Emmett would become pretty good friends, because Emmett can show Edward things from a man's perceptive on this world that we live in.

'Just remember Rosalie can be a total bitch at times, but underneath it all she's actually pretty nice. Just don't get on her bad side, otherwise you'll truly regret it.' I reminded Emmett before I knocked on the door.

'Come in.' Rosalie said when she opened the door.

'Our guests are here.' Rosalie called out into the apartment.

'Hi Bella it's lovely to see again.' Edward said giving a smile that made my knees go weak.

'It's good to see you again too Edward.' I replied, 'This is my older brother Emmett. Emmett this is Rosalie and Edward.'

'Good to meet Bells friends.' Emmett said, 'So tell me how crazy has my sister been? Did she actually give into temptation and go to a college party and get completely pissed, or did she stay hidden away like a bum.' That was totally Emmett, outgoing.

'I like you.' Rosalie said out of the blue, 'Now that you mention it Bella hasn't been to any wild party, yet alone any party at all but I'll promise to force her to go to the next party and get completely pissed as you put it.'

'Thanks Rosalie, now Emmett's going to annoy me about it forever.' I told Rosalie.

'It's every brother's job, to terrorise their sister.' Emmett laughed, 'Isn't that right Edward?'

'Well in Amish communities we treat people with respect. I would never say anything mean or hurtful to my sister.' Edward said trying to defend me which was so sweet of him, makes me love him even more. _Did I just say love?_

'Wow back of buddy no need to be all protective. I know you like my sister and all, but I was just joking around with her and it's my job as her brother to mess around with her. Isn't that right Bells?' Emmett said defensively

'Oh yeah totally.' I mumbled sarcastically

'So Emmett I hear you play football. Were you the star player in high school?' asked Rosalie looking at Emmett with a big smile. _I wonder if she is starting to like him, like more than a friend does._

'Yeah I do! I'm actually on a scholarship at the University of Tennessee. Getting that scholarship was the only way I would've ever gone to college; I never really did my school work or did that well in school. I was basically THE jock. It's funny though the head cheerleader was dating my best friend, when I was considered the star to everyone.' Emmett told Rosalie.

'Pfft. You weren't the only star and you know it Emmett,' I said telling Emmett of, 'He likes to make up things to make himself look good so don't listen to what he says.'

'Yeah, whatever. So Edward do you want to go and look for costumes for Halloween. I haven't got my costume yet and Bella tells me you haven't either. I can tell you how us guys do things here, you want to be manlier and with these girls here that will be hard.' Emmett said looking over at Edward who was sitting next to me.

'Uh sure, but what exactly is Halloween?' Edward asked confused.

'Dude you haven't lived until you've seen Halloween!' Emmett exclaimed, 'Don't they have Halloween where you come from? Halloween is like the best holiday in the year, except for Christmas and Easter of course. It's the only time of the year when its normal for you to dress up in crazy costumes and collect lollies and chocolates from strangers.'

'You dress up, as what?' Edward asked with this cute confused expression on his face.

'Anything. Superheros, celebrities, characters from movies, the list can go on.' Emmett explained excitingly.

That night was a blast. It was so much fun spending time with my brother. It's different now that we're both in college and in different parts of the country, so we hardly get to see each other. It was also lovely to spend some time with Edward, talk to him and learn some more about him.

'So Em are you and Edward going to look for a costume today?' I asked Emmett as we were having lunch in a small restaurant near the college.

'Yeah we are.' Emmett replied with a mouthful, 'I Googled paces that we could go to last night.'

'Well I'm meeting Rosalie just outside college campus and we're going to go shopping for our costumes too. I can text her and ask her to bring Edward along.' I commented.

'Sure, that'll be great.' Replied Emmett with another mouthful, yet again.

_**Bring Edward w/ u. Emmett's gonna take him shopping for a costume.**_

_**-Bella**_

_**Yeah. I'll bring him. We're still meeting outside the campus at 1.30?**_

_**-Rosalie**_

_**Yeah. Meet you there.**_

_**-Bella**_

'Hey guys.' Rosalie said as she and Edward walked up to Emmett and I.

'You ready to go?' I asked Rosalie.

'Yeah,' Rosalie replied, 'we'll meet you guys back at mine.'

We searched through many stores trying to find the right one for both of us when we finally found the perfect store.

'This store is magnficant!' exclaimed Rosalie as we walked into the store, 'We should've come here first!'

'I know what you mean.' I said wowing at the wonderful costume store.

'What can I do for you ladies?' asked the worker in the shop whose nametag read Jacob.

'We're looking for Halloween costumes.' Rosalie answered.

'You've come to the right place,' smiled Jacob, 'Now do you have any preferences or do you just want to look around and try on different costumes.'

'I know I'd like to look around,' I stated, 'What about you Rosalie?'

'I think I'll do the same.' Rosalie replied.

'Just holler if you need me.' Jacob told us.

I ended up choosing a 1950s costumes. It was one of those ones that had a poodle skirt which was red, and it also had a red and black striped top. Rosalie chose an _I Dream of Jeannie_ costume, and let me tell you she can pull it off.

'So will that be all for you, ladies?' asked Jacob adding up the prices of our costumes.

'Yes thank you.' I answered.

'So you'll be paying for one week worth of use for your costume,' explained Jacob, 'before you say anything its just a standard thing that we have for the costume to be hired out for a week.'

'That's fine.' Replied Rosalie.

'Will you be paying separately or together?' asked Jacob.

'Separately.' I replied.

'Ok you're the pay for the _I Dream of Jeannie_ costume is $74.95 and the pay for the _1950's costume_ is $59.95. You're due date for the costumes is November 3rd by 6pm,' explained Jacob, 'If I can just get the both of you to sign that you are hiring the costumes and that you will return them on time. I'm sorry to tell you but if they aren't returned in time you get a charge of 20 cents for each day not returned.'

'That's fine.' Rosalie told Jacob as she paid for her costume.

Half an hour later we were back at Rosalie apartment and were surprised to see that Emmett and Edward were already waiting there for us. We assumed that because they were guys that they would take forever being silly while trying on costumes, especially Emmett.

'So did you find your costumes?' I asked sitting down next to Edward.

'Uh yeah we did.' Edward replied blushing.

'Yeah I'm dressing up as a policeman like dad. I'm going to take a photo of me in that costume and email it to him! Eddie here is going to dress up as a pilot.' Emmett said all excited.

'Eddie?' Edward asked looking a bit annoyed.

'Yeah everyone needs a nickname and Eddie suits you.' Emmett stated.

'Anything but Eddie.' Edward said shaking his head.

'Oh come on you're no fun,' Emmett complained, 'I wanted to have all this fun as we tried on costumes why Mr Grouchy over here was all serious and shit.'

'Emmett language.' I warned.

'Since when have you been concerned with that kind of language?' asked Emmett.

'It's just not attractive Em,' I answered, 'plus you're embarrassing me.'

We ended up staying for dinner and by the time I got back to campus it was 9.30. I had my shower and washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. Once I was done I changed into my favourite pyjamas, which was a pink long sleeved top with white pants that had pink, blue and white snowballs on them. I matched it with my hot pink slippers and a pink spot fleece dressing gown. Once I was dressed and snugged up I decided to boot up my laptop and check my emails. There was no doubt that my mother hadn't sent me an email, she sends one everyday even if I've talked to her on the phone that day. Well that's mothers for you.

**From: theswanfamily gmail . com**

**To: bella .swan . 1987 hotmail . com**

**Subject: Halloween**

**Date: Sat, October 28 2006 14:22:09**

_**Hi baby how are you?**_

_**So I heard Emmett was spending Halloween in New York with you and your friends. Your father and I were talking and we decided that we would join you! Oh I'm so excited! I can't wait to see my babies again, and I can't wait to see your friends. Have you already got your costume? If you haven't I'll come with you to help you choose one. Oh I should get a costume too, what do you think? Can your mama pull of being one of the youngsters? Oh I'm getting carried away.**_

_**Anyway below is our itinerary and you don't have to bother about meeting us at the airport. We'll catch a taxi into the city, and we've also planned to stay in a hotel so there will be no worrying about us. I promise you that I will phone you once we get to New York.**_

_**Love you baby!**_

_**BTW, tell your brother to answer is email and warn him that he is in a lot of trouble for not doing soon.**_

_**Itinerary for trip to New York**_

_**Monday October 30**_

_**Delta Airlines Flight- DL 1542 at 7:15am (SEA)**_

_**Arrive at 3:40pm (JFK)**_

_**Friday November 3**_

_**Delta Airlines Flight- DL 1643 at 8pm (JFK)**_

_**Arrive at 11.34pm (SEA)**_

**From: bella . swan . 1987 hotmail . com**

**To: theswanfamily gmail . com**

**Subject: RE: Halloween**

**Date: Sat, October 28 2006 22:21:31**

**Hi mum I'm doing great. It's wonderful that you and dad are coming here for Halloween. I truly have missed you. Yes I went costume shopping with one of my friends today; I'm going as a 1950s girl with one of those poodle skirts, kind of like Grease. Mum you're too old to be dressing up as the 'youngsters' do. I'll warn Emmett that he's in trouble, but we all know that as soon as you see him everything will wash over you.**

**Love Bella.**

'Hey Em I have a warning for you.' I told Emmett on the phone. I had phoned him as soon as I had sent my reply email to mum.

'What is it?' asked Emmett.

'Mum and dad have decided to come to New York for Halloween. They're coming on Monday.' I explained.

'Shit!' Emmett stated.

'I know what you mean,' I replied, 'Oh and mum wanted to know why you aren't replying to her emails and that you're in a lot of trouble for not doing so.'

'I send her an email now.' Emmett said.

'Ok. I've got to go and get some sleep.' I told Emmett.

'Ok night.'

'Night.'

'So let me get this right. Since Emmett has decided to stay in New York for Halloween, your mum then decides to come as well?' asked Rosalie.

'Yes and its totally unexpected.' I told Rosalie.

'Wow. Sucks to be you.' Rosalie replied.

'You have no idea.' I muttered under my breath.

**So I wanted to continue and have Halloween in this chapter, but I've already written about 6 pages and I thought you guys deserved an update! Halloween will be in the next chapter, along with Charlie & Renee coming to New York. Originally I wasn't going to have Charlie & Renee to come to New York, but I just wrote and the idea popped up in my head.**

**Links to the costumes and Bella's pyjamas are on my profile.**

**Remember reviews give me more motivation to write!**

**PS Visit the website I created just for this story- link on profile.**


	9. Contest!

**Edward & Bella Contest**

**Rules:**

If you want to enter this competition send me a message and I'll send back to you the summaries to choose from that you can base your story on.

Collaborations are acceptable.

Any rating is allowed.

When you upload your story you must message me so I know where your story is.

There is to be only one story per user.

Must be a minimum of 2000 words.

When you send the me link please add the following:

**Pen Name: **

**Title: **

**Oneshot or Multiple Chapter Story: **(note if you decide to write a multiple chapter story state how many chapters you have.)

**Rating:**

**Summary:**

**MUST BE SUBMITTED BY THE 2****ND**** OF SEPTEMBER 8.30PM AUSTRALIAN EASTERN STANDARD TIME.**

**SPREAD THE WORD!**

PS if you guys have any ideas on what I should do for prices message me because I sort of have an idea but I want to think of better ones.


End file.
